Anty B
Anty B was an antweight robot which competed in the Antweight Championships of both series of Robot Wars Extreme. It was essentially a miniature version of Team Make Robotics' heavyweight, Behemoth, and while it was eliminated in Extreme 1 after falling into the mechanism of the Floor Flipper, Anty B won the Antweight Championship in Extreme 2 after dominating the final round. Design Anty B was essentially a miniaturised version of Behemoth, featuring a large lifting scoop resembling that of its heavyweight counterpart, as well as a pair of claw-shaped self-righting arms either side of the scoop. The scoop was claimed to be powerful enough to lift 150g and lift other antweights out of the arena, although it was never able to demonstrate the latter in combat. The robot also featured checker-plated Lexan and titanium armour, along with two outside wheels which were actually Lego Technic pieces. Three versions of Anty B were built, with Evo 2 and Evo 3 being the models seen on television. The Team Anty B was entered into Robot Wars by Team Make Robotics, a team from Hemel Hempstead who competed in every series of the show, bar only the first series. Although the team traditionally consisted of Anthony Pritchard, Michael Pritchard and Kane Aston at the time of Extreme 1-2, antweight robots would compete with only one team member, so team captain Anthony Pritchard took up this role in both series. Robot History Extreme 1 Anty B fought exclusively in the Antweight Melee, facing Anto, Pants, Combatant, Legion, Little Nipper and Razzler. It started strongly, lifting one half of Legion onto its back before being pushed aside by and lifting Anto. Anty B then attacked Razzler, pinning it against the wall as Combatant flung Pants out of the arena, before converging with Little Nipper and the other half of Legion. After a while driving around the arena, Anty B drove over the edge of the Floor Flipper just as it fired on Combatant; as a result, it was lifted upwards, and fell into the space containing the flipper mechanism. This instantly eliminated Anty B from the Antweight Melee, which was eventually won by Combatant. Extreme 2 Anty B returned for the Antweight Championship, and fought defending champion Combatant in its heat as well as Hades, Chroma, Mesmer 2 and Anty Geddon. It immediately turned Hades on its side over the pit square before attacking Chroma and Anty Geddon, at one point pushing both of them together as Anty Geddon pushed Combatant partially into the pit. Chroma flipped Anty B onto its back before Anty B shoved it back and both robots attacked Anty Geddon. In doing so, Chroma got its lifter wedged in Anty Geddon, allowing Anty B to throw both robots onto their sides as the unpitted Combatant flew into them. Anty B and Combatant teamed up to attack Chroma and Anty Geddon, with Anty Geddon being destroyed by Combatant’s bludgeoner as Anty B pushed Chroma away. Anty B finished the battle by buffeting Combatant's spinner and pushing it into the pit for a second time, although both robots qualified for the Final anyway. There, Anty B and Combatant faced Pants and Lower. Anty B immediately lifted Combatant into Lower, causing the defending champion to recoil and spin across the arena, before Pants pushed Anty B near the Floor Spinner. It briefly caught the Floor Flipper with its scoop, before colliding with Combatant’s spinner, immobilising the latter. Anty B then lifted Lower and Pants over in rapid succession, before concentrating on Lower, at one point attempting to hoist it out of the arena. Anty B repeatedly slammed and lifted Lower before leaving it near a CPZ, and proceeded to shove and lift Pants around until it became immobilised over the Floor Flipper and was thrown across the arena. Anty B finished the battle by pinning the now-immobilised Lower further into the CPZ, before spinning in victory as ‘cease’ was called. Following this dominant performance, Anty B was declared the Extreme 2 Antweight Champion, the first trophy for Team Make Robotics. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 1 Series Record Outside Robot Wars An earlier version of Anty B, Evo 1 (also unofficially referred to as Ickle Behemoth), competed in live events prior to its televised appearance, showing a great resemblance to the Series 3 version of Behemoth.http://teamtornado.co.uk/rumble2k.htm After Robot Wars entered its hiatus, Anty B was upgraded into Anty B Evo, which showed more of a resemblance to later versions of its heavyweight counterpart. It continued to fight competitively for several years, before being placed into storage along with Make Robotics' Antweight Championship trophy.Team Behemoth Reddit AMA, 26th October 2017 Trivia *Anty B fought the Extreme 1 antweight champion Combatant in every battle it competed in during both series of Robot Wars Extreme. *Like Gravity, there was a model of Anty B that competed only in live competitions. *Robot Wars Extreme: The Official Guide did not mention Anty B as a competitor in the Extreme 1 Antweight Championship, despite featuring an image of it. *All three versions of Anty B used Lego pieces in their construction (Evo 1's "antenna" and Evo 2 and 3's wheels). Honours References Category:Antweights Category:Antweight Champions Category:Robots with Lifting Scoops Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Hertfordshire Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Articles in need of images Category:Robots to defeat a defending champion Category:Robots whose final appearance was a win